Historia de un padre
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Padre no es solamente el que engrendra, sino el que educa, el que protege, el que guía. Él fue, sin duda, un excelente Caballero y un hombre ejemplar hasta el final.¡Capitulo extra por este domingo especial!
1. Capítulo 1

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ® No se hace uso de ellos con fines de lucro.**

**Cualquier parecido con personas vivas o muertas, situciones reales y diálogos, son total y mera coincidencia**

**N/A: Para efectos de la trama, sumen 6 años a las edades de todos los personajes, exceptuando a los de Bronce y Atenea. Al inicio de esta historia, Albiore cuenta con 16 años.**

* * *

**Historia de un padre**

**Parte 1 **

**Adquiriendo una responsabilidad.**

**Santuario de Atenea.**

**Coliseo.**

Eran raras y muy contadas las ocasiones que el Patriarca permitía que todos los aprendices de la Orden se reunieran en el Santuario. Una de ellas se daba en días como ese, en que se celebraba el nacimiento de la diosa en la Tierra. Para esta ocasión, entre algunos otros de los eventos, los aprendices se enfrentaban en batallas consagradas a ella, a Atenea. Muchas de ellas eran simplemente para exhibición, pero otras, eran la prueba final antes de que algún aprendiz pasara a ser un Caballero o una Amazona.

La que se efectuaba en esos momentos era una de estas. Se había corrido el rumor hacía días, de que el Patriarca pronto escogería al líder del nivel de Plata, es decir, al más avanzado tanto en cosmos como en técnica, que sería no solo el primer envestido de la nueva generación del nivel de Plata, sino también, sería el caballero que –llegado el momento de las Guerras Sagradas- dirigiría a los caballeros de Plata y Bronce, y por tanto, sería casi tan importante como un Caballero Dorado.

La situación de ese momento dejaba por tanto a muy pocos candidatos disponibles, y elegíbles, principalmente. Entre los nombres más sonados, estaban el de Allphonse, estudiante del Caballero de Cefeo, Errai, y su otro discípulo, Albiore. Ambos eran no solo los de más edad entre los estudiantes de Plata, sino también, los que mayor nivel de cosmos poseían. Además, estaba el hecho de que Errai, encargado también de Isla Andrómeda, sufría una enfermedad incurable y hasta ese momento desconocida, motivo por el cual había anunciado su próximo retiro, el cual estaba aceptado y corría con el favor y bendición de Atenea, según el Patriarca.

Por tanto, aquella pelea no era solo por fama, era por volverse el sucesor de Errai, uno de los más respetados Maestros de la Orden. El vencedor no solo sería el nuevo caballero de Cefeo, sino también, líder de la Isla Andrómeda y de los caballeros de Plata. Una posición sumamente importante el en Santuario, y por ello codiciada. Desafortunadamente. Porque la pelea entre Allphonse y Albiore era en realidad por sus diferentes puntos de vista, pues mientras el primero peleaba por la gloria personal, el segundo lo hacía por lo que ser un Caballero de Atenea significaba.

En el Coliseo estaban caballeros de Oro, Plata y estudiantes. Estos últimos contemplaban a los pocos Caballeros de Oro ya definidos hasta ese momento, quienes rara vez se dejaban ver por el Santuario, y menos aún, conversaban siquiera entre ellos. Agrupados en sectores, todos observaba con atención el combate, siempre a la sombra del Patriarca, que rara vez dejaba de asistir a una pelea.

Quizá fue por este ambiente, que ni siquiera las cosas estaban bien entre los propios aprendices. Ya entre ellos se daban las primeras peleas, y casi nunca concordaban en ideas. Por ello no era raro ver aprendices en grupo, o solos, que era la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo y su estadía en el Santuario. El caso de Marín era de estos. La razón todos la conocían de sobra.

- Oye Marín ¿Tu quién crees que gane? –preguntó Misty, que llegaba acompañando a Shaina. Ambos se sentaron a cada lado de ella.

- La pregunta es tonta, tú sabes que apoya a Albiore.

- ¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado, no se le despega para nada ¡es ridículo! –dijeron en tono de burla.

- ¿Y quién podría no hacerlo? –dijo Yiste, alcanzándolos y sentándose al lado de Shaina.- Si Albiore es tan inteligente, tan educado ¿no les parece lindo? -dijo recargando sus brazos en sus rodillas y casi suspirando.

- Mejor cállate –sentenció Shaina.- Harás que vomite.

- Déjala en paz, Shaina. Ella no tiene la culpa de tu amargura –replicó Marín.- Y si solo van a estar molestando mejor váyanse.

- ¡Hey! Allá están Moses. Babel y Capella, mejor vamos con ellos Shaina.

- Esta bien –replicó fastidiada.- Molestar a Marín ya no es divertido ¿vienes Yiste?

- Ya voy –los tres se levantaron, dejando a Marín nuevamente tranquila.

- No sé por qué soportas que te traten así –dijo Aioria, sentándose a su lado.

En esa época, Aioria estaba a unos días de reclamar la armadura de Leo, la cual le había sido destinada desde el momento en que él y su hermano llegaron al Santuario. Después de que a Aioros se le declarara traidor, había luchado por limpiar el nombre de su familia, cosa que logró al menos a los ojos del Patriarca, no así de algunos de sus compañeros. El caballero de Cáncer, de quien nadie conocía su verdadero nombre salvo el apodo con el que se hacía llamar, era uno de estos; y ni que decir del de Capricornio, el supuesto mejor amigo de su hermano, al que había admirado cuando era niño.

- Ya estoy acostumbrada. Además no gano nada respondiéndoles. Ellos siempre andan en grupo y yo…

- Si vas a ser una amazona debes hacer que te respeten. En unos años podrás tomar aprendices a tu cargo, no puedes dejar que ellos pongan en duda tu autoridad. Ya te lo he dicho, tienes mucho potencial, me gustaría ver que lo aprovecharas.

- Dices eso porque a ti también te molestaban ¿cierto? Gente como yo no somos nada más que "extranjeros" en este sitio. Nos consideran inferiores por ello…

- ¡Vamos Allphonse, no te dejes!

- ¡Incluso las amazonas pelean mejor que Ustedes!

- ¡Ya mejor retírate Albiore!

Marín volteó molesta. Jamian, Argeti y Sirius, unos de los tantos "buscaproblemas" del santuario, estaban justo detrás de ellos.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? –replicó molesta.

- ¿Realmente crees que Allphonse vaya a ganar la pelea?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

- Pues porque Albiore es mucho mejor que él.

- Exacto. Ve. Aprende de este combate. Allphonse será de Etiopía, pero Albiore esta mucho mejor preparado que él ¿entiendes lo que trato de decirte? –Marín negó, un tanto confundida.

- Alphonse cree que por su origen merece ser el portador de la armadura de Cefeo, y por tanto, encargarse de la Isla. Pero eso no es suficiente, no está peleando por Atenea, ni por la razón correcta... fíjate eso –ambos se concentraron en la pelea.- Uno, dos ¡tres!

- ¡Tormenta de cadenas! –en ese mismo momento, Albiore y Allphonse atacaron, pero Albiore fue más rápido, y con su cosmos mejor preparado, dejó a su oponente fuera de combate, ganando por ello la pelea.

- ¡Muy bien Albiore! –grito Aioria, aplaudiendo. Algunos otros aprendices y Caballeros se unieron a la ovación. Marín lo veía.- ¿Te diste cuenta?

- Si. Creo que ya entiendo.

- La batalla ha terminado –anunció el Patriarca.- Declaro a Albiore como el triunfador, y por tanto, sucesor legítimo de la armadura de Cefeo.

- Es el cosmos, y no nuestro origen, lo que determina quienes somos. Nunca lo olvides –Marín asintió. Aioria se unió a los que aclamaban la victoria del argentino.

**Unas horas más tarde**

- ¿Y bien? –dijo Marín reuniéndose con Albiore cerca de la casa de Tauro.- ¿Qué se siente ya ser un caballero de Plata?

- Igual que hace unas horas. Sigo siendo el mismo, pero ahora he jurado lealtad a Atenea.

- Mentiroso –los dos rieron.

- Vi a Shaina, Misty y Yiste mientras peleaba ¿te estaban molestando de nuevo?

- Ya sabes que no tienen algo mejor que hacer con su tiempo.

- Marín…

- ¡No me regañes! Además se te adelantaron, ya Aioria habló conmigo de eso.

- Espero que lo escuches. Muy pronto será un caballero dorado, de los más fuertes.

- ¡Tu también podrías ser un caballero dorado! –dijo una tercer persona, reuniéndose con ellos.- Pero para eso tendrías que derrotarme.

- Sabes que no podría, Aldebarán.

- ¿Y por qué no? Para nadie es secreto que tu cosmoenergía esta cercana a la de un caballero de Oro. ¡Aún recuerdo la paliza que les pusiste años atrás al aprendiz de escorpión y al de acuario! –dijo riendo de buena gana.

- ¿En serio hiciste eso? –preguntó Marín sorprendida.

- ¡Y vaya que les dio una lección¿Qué tenias en aquel entonces? Unos seis o siete años, creo yo. Y ellos eran mayores que Albiore. No paraban de molestarlo ¡y con su cosmos los mando a volar al menos unos veinte metros de donde estaban! Recuerdo la cara de mi maestro y el de ellos ante tal poder.

- ¡Vaya! Eso es genial –Albiore miró a Marín no muy orgulloso de recordar aquella situación.

- Mi maestro incluso habló con el Patriarca para que le permitiera entrenar a Albiore y al final, nos enfrentaríamos para decidir quién ocuparía la armadura de Tauro.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo… excepto tu amigo aquí presente -recalcó.

- Tú fuiste elegido para ocupar la armadura de Tauro, y yo para suceder a mi maestro.

- Dicen que la Isla es un campo muy complicado. Además de tu armadura, ahí se entrenarán a los que podrían ocupar a Andrómeda, Casiopea, Perseo, Cetus… –empezó a enumerar Aldebarán.

- Si. Son bastantes las armaduras que ahí se resguardan.

- ¿No estás nervioso, Albiore? –preguntó Marín.

- ¿Debería?

- Bueno, serás Maestro a partir de hoy. Te encargarás de un campo de entrenamiento, tendrás discípulos…

- Si ¿acaso podrás con todo lo que ocupar el lugar de Errai significa? –preguntó Allphonse, llegando seguido de otros aprendices.

- No pretendo ocupar el lugar del _Maestro_ Errai -enfatizó Albiore.- Eso sería imposible. Yo tendré mi propio lugar en la Orden, y será un honor continuar con las tradiciones y conocimientos que nos enseño.

- ¡No es admirable! –dijo Yiste, una de los que acompañaban a Allphonse.

- ¡Qué hacen Ustedes aquí!

- Esta es una zona libre –aseguro Shaina.- Aunque hacer reuniones aquí creo que no es algo que vaya de acuerdo al Protocolo.

- ¡Por qué mejor no se meten en sus propios asuntos!

- ¿Acaso es un reto?

- Shaina, Marin. Ya es suficiente –dijo Albiore interponiéndose entre ambas.

- Sabes que ganaste por pura suerte –Allphonse puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Albiore.- Esta armadura debería ser mía.

- Las armaduras las gana aquel que demuestra un mejor domino del cosmos –aseguró Aldebarán.

- No trates de darme lecciones, aprendiz –replicó despectivamente.

- Aldebarán pronto ganará su armadura, pero tú jamás podrás hacerlo.

- ¡Repite eso, niña!

- No te atrevas Allphonse.

- ¡Qué esta pasando aquí! –la voz de Shura desde los primeros escalones de la entrada de la casa de Cáncer llamó su atención.

- Una diferencia de opiniones –replicó Allphonse.- Nada que tenga importancia ¿verdad, Albiore? –el Caballero le observó, y luego se dirigió a Shura.

- Como él dice, diferencias de opinión.

- Espero que así sea. El Patriarca quiere verte –dijo a Albiore.- Sígueme.

Albiore se despidió con la vista de Marín y Aldebarán. Antes de darse la vuelta, Alphonse le detuvo.

- Ya hablaremos después –luego, se retiró con todo el grupo que le había seguido.

- ¡No puedo creer que nadie lo ponga en su sitio! –replicó Marín.

- Ya llegara el día que madure, tenlo por seguro.

- ¿Sabes Aldebarán? A veces me resulta difícil creer que ellos serán caballeros de Atenea.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es que… no sé. No parece que les importe mucho seguir las reglas.

El aspirante a Tauro rió de buena gana. Marín le miro molesta.

- Perdona, no pretendía ofenderte. Entiendo tu preocupación. Yo también sentí eso en alguna ocasión ¿y sabes qué? No debes preocuparte. Atenea solo permite que aquellos que son dignos se conviertan en Caballeros y Amazonas.

- Eso esta bien, supongo –afirmó no muy convencida.

- Debo irme. En unas horas regresaré a Brasil, me dio gusto verte, pequeña Marín.

- Te voy a extrañar, Alde –dijo abrazándolo.- Buen viaje –se alejó despidiéndose con la mano.

Salón del Maestro

Shura abrió la puerta del recinto. Albiore le siguió todo el camino en silencio, y siempre detrás de él. En la habitación estaban el caballero de Cáncer y otros de los aprendices de las armaduras doradas. No les conocía a todos, pero pudo identificar al siguiente caballero de escorpión, acuario y piscis. Aioria también estaba presente, y más al fondo, otro joven de cabello rubio que no sabía para qué armadura entrenaba.

Ambos se inclinaron frente al Patriarca, y los otros caballeros se acercaron, guardando silencio.

- Albiore –inició el Patriarca.- Te he mandado llamar para felicitarte por tu victoria en nombre de la infanta Atenea. Ella esta muy complacida con tu desempeño. Estamos seguros que a través de ti, obtendremos Caballeros leales y poderosos a la causa que defendemos.

- Estoy para servirle a Usted y a mi Diosa.

- Ya el maestro Errai dejó todo listo. Mañana mismo partirás a tu nuevo hogar: Isla Andrómeda. Una vez en ella, tu primera misión será la de reunir un grupo de aprendices.

- Disculpe Excelencia ¿Qué ocurrirá con los otros alumnos del Maestro Errai?

- Se quedarán aquí en el Santuario, a cargo de los caballeros de Oro. Ya conoces a Aldebarán, que será el portador de Tauro, y a Aioria, que ocupara a Leo. Ellos son Milo, el futuro Escorpión; Camus, quien ocupara a Acuario; Afrodita, que ocupará Piscis, y Shaka, sucesor de Virgo –los mencionados y Albiore se miraron en silencio.

El Patriarca continuó.

- Shura de Capricornio y Máscara Mortal de Cáncer se encargarán de tus compañeros de entrenamiento. Solo falta el Maestro Roshi, que tiene bajo su custodia la armadura de Libra; y el alumno de nuestro antiguo señor, Mu, quien ocupara Aries. Ellos serán la siguiente generación de Caballeros de Oro. Como líder del nivel de Plata estarás muy cercano a ellos, esa es la razón por la que los hice venir a todos.

- No lo decepcionaré, Excelencia.

- Ahora ya pueden retirarse. Les deseo buen viaje y buena suerte a todos.

El Patriarca se retiró del Salón. Todos los Caballeros guardaron silencio mientras se iba, y algunos segundos después. Luego, empezaron a retirarse.

- Buen viaje, amigo –dijo Aioria, el único que se acercó para estrechar su mano.

- Gracias.

**Mar Índico**

A lo lejos pudo divisar las costas de la Isla. Un sitio al que todos temían, y que era sabido, solo llegaba a ser habitado por Caballeros de la Orden de Atenea. De hecho, al llegar a la capital de Etiopia se encontró a un anciano, quien se presentó como sirviente del Maestro Errai, con un transporte listo para conducirlo al país vecino, Djibouti, que era donde tomaría el barco que en ese momento le transportaba.

- El Maestro Errai me hablo mucho de Usted –dijo el anciano.- Esperaba su llegada hace tiempo, llegue a creer que no le vería con vida.

- Obtuve mi armadura apenas hace unos días. No sabía que a esto se referían cuando me dijeron que mi maestro dejo todo preparado.

- ¡Oh si! Mi Señor Errai es sumamente cauteloso y minucioso hasta el extremo.

- Aunque… aún no me dice quién es Usted –dijo volteando a verlo.

- Eso no importa. Soy viejo y moriré pronto, pero eso no debe preocuparle. Cuando yo no esté será mi hijo quien se encargará de cumplir con mis funciones. Lo único que Usted debe saber es que por generaciones, toda mi familia ha estado al servicio de los Caballeros de Atenea: protegiendo la ruta de acceso a la Isla y suministrándole víveres cada mes. Y a propósito ¿Cuántos aprendices tendrá?

- No lo sé aún.

- Háganoslo saber cuanto antes. A veces conseguir la comida no es tan fácil, nos gustaría estar prevenidos.

- Descuide, trataré de no ser una molestia.

- ¿Molestia? De ninguna manera. Es un honor servir a aquellos que velan por la diosa, pero más aún, a quienes cuidan la sagrada Isla de Andrómeda.

Albiore guardó silencio ante este comentario. Había escuchado que la gente de la zona temía y respetaba la Isla.

- ¿Por qué la llama Sagrada?

- Ya veo… quiere saber si soy de fiar ¿verdad?

- No, para nada –trató de disculparse.

- Creo que aparte de su gente, solo mi familia sabe que el verdadero sitio en que se llevó a cabo la historia de Perseo y Andrómeda no esta en las costas de África, sino en éstas.

- Conoce entonces toda la historia.

- Así es. No debe desconfiar. Ese secreto ha permanecido en mi familia desde siglos atrás. Dimos nuestra palabra al Santuario, y la cumpliremos hasta que el último de nosotros deje de respirar.

Albiore se quedó más tranquilo ante esta respuesta. Como bien dijo Aldebarán, la Isla no era un campo difícil solo por la cantidad de armaduras que resguardaba. La verdad era que, después del Santuario, era el segundo sitio más importante para la Orden por su historia, por el poder divino que poseía.

- ¡Henos aquí! –dijo el anciano al estar ya muy cerca de la orilla.- Bienvenido a casa.

- No te fallaré, Maestro, lo prometo –dijo en silencio.

**Algunos días después.**

Adís Abeba era muy distinta a cualquier cuidad de Argentina que él conociera, en especial a su natal Paraná. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a no pertenecer a alguna parte y estar en todo sitio a la vez, ciertas cosas no le podían ser indiferentes. Ni como persona, ni como integrante de la Orden de Atenea.

Ya casi caía la noche. Él estaba sentado en una de las bancas exteriores del hipódromo Jan Medda, que también hacía las funciones de un parque. Frente a él, cruzando un andador de adoquines, había una Iglesia, aunque no podía determinar a qué religión pertenecía.

Estaba ahí cumpliendo –o al menos intentando- las ordenes del Patriarca. Tenía alrededor de una semana recorriendo toda la ciudad, buscando aprendices. La causa de que no se rindiera, y que no saliera de ahí, era que casi al cuarto día de su llegada había sentido una manifestación de cosmos, leve y rápida, pero clara. Y más aún, por alguna razón que no supo explicarse, sentía que debía hallar a la persona causante de ese "pequeño dolor de cabeza" como ahora le llamaba.

Pero buscar a una persona en una ciudad de 2.3 millones de habitantes, sin saber siquiera cómo es, se asemeja a buscar una aguja en un pajar.

- ¿Cómo voy a localizarla? –se dijo a si mismo, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

Al levantar la vista se topó con algo que a partir de ese momento, le sería común escuchar. La iglesia estaba cerrada, no en vano llevaba ahí un par de horas. Con la caída de la tarde, el alumbrado público se hizo necesario, pero la cuidad no tenía la infraestructura suficiente en este sentido. Donde él estaba había muy poca luz, y esta oscuridad fue aprovechada por una mujer, perfectamente cubierta, que a la entrada de la iglesia dejó a un niño, quizá de cuatro años, que lloraba. Puso una nota a su lado, y se alejo rápidamente, sin siquiera cerciorarse de si había sido vista.

Albiore observó la escena con atención. Dio un suspiro y resignadamente se levanto de su sitio, rumbo a la iglesia. Él no era quien para juzgar a la mujer, sus motivos tenía, buenos o malos, y no los conocía en todo caso. Ya fuera por curiosidad, humanidad o deber, no podía dejar a ese niño, al menos no allí. Quizá si llamara a la puerta…

- ¡No puede ser! –apenas a unos pasos del niño, pudo sentir nuevamente esa manifestación de cosmos de días atrás, proveniente de él… mejor dicho, de ella. Porque al acercarse, descubrió que era una niña, y de ella emanaba un débil y fugaz cosmos.

La pequeña seguía llorando, pero al ver Albiore, disminuyó un poco la fuerza de sus pulmones. El Caballero la observó con atención. No estaba seguro de su edad, menos de cinco años estaba seguro; era rubia –detalle que le llamó mucho la atención, puesto que la gran mayoría de la gente local era morena-, y tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules.

Tomo la nota que estaba a su lado, leyéndola detenidamente.

- Así que, tu eres la dueña de este cosmos –le dijo una vez que terminó la lectura, no más de cinco líneas.- Me diste algunos dolores de cabeza ¿sabes?

Como si le entendiera, dejó de llorar casi al instante, dedicándole una gran sonrisa en cambio.

- Mucho mejor –le dijo.- No esperaba encontrar cosmoenergía en una niña tan pequeña… Ni siquiera sé si estoy preparado para entrenarte como amazona.

La niña le observaba con atención, como si entendiera a la perfección todo lo que estaba pasando.

- … Pero no puedo dejarte aquí. Me estas poniendo en una situación muy difícil ¿estas escuchando, cierto? –a modo de respuesta, ella rió.- Te cruzaste en mi camino por alguna razón, quizá este es el plan que Atenea tenga para nosotros.

Observó a la niña unos instantes más.

- Esta bien. Creo que ahora no tienes a nadie más en el mundo, y ese cosmos tuyo estaría molestándome si te dejo aquí. Esperaba que mi primer alumno fuera un chico…

Guardó la nota entre su ropa, y tomó a la niña en brazos, alejándose de la iglesia.

- No importa. Bueno, vamos a casa, June.

* * *

**Fin de la primera parte.**

**¡Hola nuevamente!**

**Aqui estoy una vez más, molestando con una nueva historia.**

**Como se dieron cuenta, esta vez la musa le dedica un poco de su tiempo a Albiore, quien sin duda es uno de los mejores maestros dentro de la Orden de Atenea, y de quien muy poco se sabe.**

**La idea la saque a través de una pagina de Saint seiya, que textualmente dice: "**_**Me gusta mucho Albiore, no nada mas por ser de mi país sino porque me parece que, en todo lo que se lo ha visto, es muy calculador, objetivo y sobre todo, buen maestro, digo porque pudo hacer que alguien como Shun tuviera un verdadero poder... La frase que mas recuerdo "El cosmo es infinito/eterno"**_

**Personalmente, ****este párrafo me gusto mucho. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo en lo que respecta a Albiore. No son pocas las paginas que lo ponen al nivel de un caballero de Oro, y de no haber sido por la intervención de Afrodita, creo que a Milo le hubiese ido bastante mal.**

**La idea de adelantar las edades de los caballeros fue más que nada por la madurez emocional que ello implicaba. Es decir, al inicio de la historia oficial –por poner un ejemplo- Marin tenía 16, Shaina también, y Albiore 19, lo cual quiere decir que tomaron a sus discípulos cuando tenían 9 y 12 años ¿a poco a esa edad ya podían ser Maestros? Aún eran niños prácticamente ¡y ya debían cuidar niños de 6 años! Entonces ¿quién educaba a quién¿maduraron juntos acaso? Sé que a Kurumada eso de la edad no le ha importado mucho ¡pero yo me rompí la cabeza con esta cuestión!**

**Con esto, significa que al momento del inicio de la historia original, los personales yo los tengo en edades de 22,23, 25 y 26 años como edades promedio ¿más coherente, no?**

**Otro punto con el que discutí con Kurumada es el hecho de que, supuestamente, ni el propio Patriarca sabía quienes eran postulantes a las armaduras de oro ¿no es increíble? Al menos yo recuerdo que no sabía que Aioria tenía la armadura de Leo, y que a alguien de ellos le dijo "Así que tu eres el caballero tal…" O sea ¿yo podía entonces llegar, quedarme con una armadura y ya? A poco nadie llevaba el control de algo tan importante como saber quién tenía tal o cual armadura? Problema resuelto por mi musa n.n **

**Me gusto el hecho de manejar esto del líder del nivel de Plata, y que se supieran quienes eran la futura generación de los caballeros de oro, creo que hace más creíble algunas situaciones.**

**El siguiente será el último capítulo de esta historia. Como dije, es apenas una forma muy personal de honrar a mi maestro favorito. Quisiera hacerle una miniserie. Tal vez en el futuro le añada algún capítulo más, pero de momento eso sería todo.**

**Espero no haberlos confundido mucho con esta explicación. Por ultimo, los nombres y descripciones de Etiopia son basados en un mapa real de la ciudad de Adís Abeba. El hipódromo y la iglesia si existen.**

**Djibouti:** La República de Yibuti o Ŷībūtī (en francés: Djibouti) Es un pequeño país al este de África ubicado en el cuerno de África. Limita con Eritrea al norte, con Etiopía al oeste y al sur, y con Somalia al sudeste, los restantes límites son el Mar Rojo y el Golfo de Adén. El área de Yibuti ha sido ocupada por varias etnias e influida principalmente por dos culturas: la etíope y la árabe

La razón por la que utilicé Yibuti como sitio de partida de Albiore, es porque en Etiopía no hay costas o.o Por tanto, resultan un tanto ilógicas todas las descripciones que dicen que la ficticia Isla Andrómeda se encuentra en las costas de Etiopía, siendo que este país ni siquiera limita con el mar.

**Adís Abeba**También aparece como Addis Abeba o Addis Ababa(amárico: «flor nueva») Es la ciudad capital de Etiopía. Fue fundada en 1886 por el Rey Menelik II. Es el centro económico y financiero del país, tras el final de la guerra de Eritrea

**Paraná: **Paraná es la capital de la provincia argentina de Entre Ríos. Es también cabecera del Departamento Paraná. El nombre de la ciudad proviene del río en cuya orilla se encuentra. Paraná es el apócope de _Para reje onaba_, vocablo proveniente del idioma guaraní que significa 'pariente del mar'.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ® No se hace uso de ellos con fines de lucro.**

**N/A: El personaje de Albiore tenía 16 años al inicio de la historia. Vayan sumando los años necesarios.**

**Segundo cambio para efectos de la historia: le reste un año de edad a June, por tanto, nace en el mismo año que Seiya, ****Shun, y Saori.**

* * *

**Historia de un padre**

**Parte 2**

**Lo que puedo hacer por ti**

**Isla Andrómeda**

Albiore estaba sentado frente a la mesa de su cabaña. Si alguien lo hubiese visto, habría sentido por él una extraña mezcla de risa y compasión… sólo de entrada, porque más allá de lo que las primeras apariencias nos dicen, las cosas nunca son lo que parecen.

- ¡Cómo rayos se supone que debo entrenar a una amazona! –se dijo por tercera o cuarta vez, revisando los libros que su Maestro Errai dejó en la Isla.

Si de algo no se arrepentía, era de la decisión que tomó de llevarse a June, y de tomarla como su alumna. Poseía un cosmos, y debía reclutar aprendices. El punto era que su proceder no fue tan bien aceptado como él esperaba, pues dos días atrás, recibió una carta del Santuario, en la que le urgían a abandonar esa idea y buscar varones para entrenar. Cosa que por cierto no fue bien vista por Albiore.

¡Qué tenía de malo que recibiera a una futura amazona!

Cierto, con el paso de los años existirían pequeñas cuestiones que debería explicarle, y con ello hablo tanto físicas como mentales. Y como le habían insinuado: él era un hombre, pretendiendo educar a una niña… Ese NO era ni su papel ni su obligación –como refirió el Patriarca- pero no tenía ningún inconveniente en hacerlo. Lo único que quería saber era cómo.

En eso la puerta se abrió de pronto. Albiore alzó la mirada de los libros que investigaba.

- June ¿ocurre algo? –la pequeña estaba frente a él, con la ropa de dormir que consiguió a través del anciano del pueblo.

- Es que otra vez tuve ese sueño –replicó asustada. Cerró el ejemplar que tenía en sus manos, y se aproximo a la puerta.

- Vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

- Maestro, este sitio me da miedo –dijo tomando su mano fuertemente.

- Lo sé, me lo has dicho, pero este es el único sitio en que puedes estar porque…

- Porque mi mamá no me quería ¿cierto?

Albiore la miró. Aquello, más que otro cosa, le partía el corazón.

- No June, ella te amaba, y mucho. Es solo que ya no podía hacerse cargo de ti.

- Pero me dejó en aquel sitio y se fue.

- No, ella no hizo eso. Yo me retrase. Ella y yo íbamos a vernos pero llegue tarde y…

- No eres tan bueno mintiendo como crees ¿lo sabías?

- ¡Ay, June! –Albiore la abrazó y la cargo, encaminándose a la cabaña de ella.

Ya era ese el décimo día desde que June llegara a las Isla. Desde el inicio le habló con la verdad, al menos parte de ella, de que su madre tuvo que irse, de la Orden y Atenea, y de que debía llamarlo Maestro. Ella entendió. Y él se daba cuenta en ese momento de que la había subestimado, porque estaba más que consciente de la verdad que trató de ocultarle por no hacerla sufrir.

- Muy bien, ya estamos aquí –dijo cuando entró a su cuarto. Camino con ella hasta su cama, en donde la dejó de pie. June le miró unos segundos, antes de dejarse caer sobre el colchón.

Albiore se aproximo a la mesa para encender la vela que estaba ahí.

- A ver –dijo regresando y sentándose en la cama.- Cuéntame sobre lo que soñaste.

- Bueno –ella se acercó a él, haciendo un gesto muy gracioso, como si aquello que iba a contarle fuera la mayor revelación de la historia.- Estaba lloviendo, mucho, y había una niña que estaba en el agua, creo que amarrada, y luchaba por salir. Pero no podía, y todos la veían y nadie le ayudaba. Y ella solo lloraba y lloraba, pero seguía sola.

- ¿Y por qué lloraba, lo sabes?

- Por su familia, creo. No lloraba por estar amarrada, lloraba por alguien más.

- ¿Y qué paso después?

- No sé. Fue cuando me desperté y corrí con Usted.

Ya en otra ocasión June le había contando sobre un sueño acerca de un caballo alado y un niño que lo montaba. Ambos volaban sobre el mar, buscando algo. Aquello era más que obvio. La Isla empezaba a manifestar su poder en June, por medio de su cosmos.

Era el momento justo de explicarle porque estaba ahí con él.

- Lo que voy a decirte es muy importante. Quiero que pongas mucha atención.

Se sentó a su lado, viéndolo.

Fue entonces que le explicó sobre Atenea y el ciclo de las Guerras Sagradas, sobre la Orden y lo que significaba, de por qué le había pedido que le llamara Maestro, sobre las armaduras, y lo que significaba los sueños que tenía.

June no le interrumpió ni por un segundo.

- No quise engañarte, solo traté de que no sufrieras. Tu madre te abandono, es cierto, pero no sé la razón de por qué lo hizo. No te pido que la perdones ni que la comprendas, solo trata entender que ahora estás a mi cargo porque así lo decidí.

- ¿Por eso del cosmos?

- Sea lo que fuere, estoy seguro de que te encontré por una razón. Tienes un cosmos que puede desarrollarse, por eso voy a entrenarte. Serás una amazona y pelearas por Atenea.

- Y por eso eres mi Maestro.

- Es correcto.

- ¿Y ya no tendré pesadillas?

- Espero que no. Te enseñaré sobre mitología, y ya no deberas temer a tus sueños.

June se movió de donde estaba. Acomodó su almohada y se metió bajo las sabanas. Albiore se levantó y se aproximo a ella, para cubrirla bien.

- ¿Y cuándo vamos a empezar? –preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

. Mañana mismo –ella se acomodó. Albiore se acercó a la mesa para apagar la vela, dirigiéndose a la salida.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Maestro –y antes de cerrar la puerta, alcanzó a escuchar algo que se le grabaría en la memoria por siempre.- Gracias Atenea, por dejar que el Maestro Albiore sea quien vaya a cuidarme.

**Algun**** tiempo después.**

- Será mejor que salgas de donde quiera que estés –repitió una ultima vez Albiore, que ya estaba muy cerca de empezar a perder la infinita paciencia que tenía.

June acababa de cumplir seis años, estaba en su primer año de entrenamiento, el cual no había sido particularmente tranquilo. Si bien era cierto que el Patriarca no dejaba de insistir en que estaría mejor a cargo de una Amazona, al menos no interferían demasiado en sus vidas.

El problema era que a June se le dificultaban ciertas cosas, el manejo de su cosmos entre estas, lo cual empezaba a molestarle. Pese a que Albiore le explicaba una y otra vez que era perfectamente normal que no siempre lo dominara, ella sentía que lo decepcionaba y que no era digna de ser aprendiz del Santuario.

Más aún, su mayor temor era que la enviaran lejos de la Isla. Ella sabía que Albiore se rehusaba a obedecer ciertas órdenes del Santuario, algunas que tenían que ver con ella. Por ello se negaba a darse por vencida, pero como Aries que era, la palabra "fracaso" no estaba en su diccionario, y no siempre tomaba de buen agrado los consejos de su Maestro.

Albiore se quedó en el medio del campo de entrenamiento, con los brazos cruzados, pensando. No era la primera vez que June le hacía algo como eso, pero SIEMPRE se escondía en un lugar diferente. Y rastrearla con el cosmos no era buena idea, puesto que June ya podía percibir cosmos ajenos y ubicarlos. No, esa búsqueda tendría que hacerla bajo otro concepto.

Resignadamente regresó a su cabaña. Se hacía de noche y no le agradaba la idea de que June estuviese fuera a esa hora. El clima empezaba a cambiar y hacerse más frío, sin contar que no conocía tan bien la Isla como ella creía ¿y si se perdía¿Si le ocurría algo? No, era responsable de ella. Su deber era encontrarla, y que le diera una buena, pero MUY BUENA explicación.

Salió a buscarla. Recorrió los otros sitios en los que la había encontrado antes, pero nada. Se quedó unos minutos pensando cuál podría ser su nuevo escondite.

- Piensa como un niño –se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.- ¿En dónde solía encontrar a Marín, Shaina o Yiste cuando se escondían?

Si. Cuando estaba en el Santuario a veces tenía que ir a "cazar" aprendices que se fugaban de los entrenamientos. No en pocas ocasiones tuvo que ir no sólo detrás de ellas tres, sino también de Moses, Babel, Misty, Argeti, Sirius, Tremmy, Argol, Jamian… prácticamente TODOS los aprendices del Santuario. Y por una muy sencilla razón: era el único que se preocupaba por ellos. Normalmente el Patriarca enviaba a los aprendices de Oro cuando hacían de las suyas, pero hay una gran diferencia de decirlo a hacerlo. Y en aquel entonces, a los futuros dorados no les preocupaba mucho si los futuros plateados estaban o no.

Pero de algo le había servido aquello.

Momentos después se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al único sitio que no le había enseñado a June, y el cual seguro descubrió por su cuenta. El escondite perfecto. Si algo le quedó de todas esas experiencias, era que en ocasiones los niños podían esconderse en el sitio que menos les gustaba.

Y una vez más acertó. Porque en el sitio del Sacrificio, la prueba máxima para obtener la armadura más valiosa de la Isla, era donde June estaba, sentada en la playa, con los brazos cruzados y abrazando sus piernas.

- Crisis existencial de aprendiz –dijo en voz baja.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella no hizo no ademán de moverse, menos de querer hablar con él.

- Ya es tarde ¿por qué no vas a dormir?

- No tengo sueño.

- No tarda en empezar a hacer frío.

- Soy una aprendiz, eso no debe importarme.

- Ya veo.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

- ¡Es que no entiendo por qué! –dijo June volteando a verlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

- Por más que me esfuerzo no logro concentrarme ¡por qué a veces mi cosmos responde y otras veces no! Hago todo lo que Usted me dice pero con consigo nada.

- Por el contrario, estás logrando más de lo que tu misma te esfuerzas en negar.

- Yo no veo nada.

**-** Ahora no, pero llegarás a darte cuenta, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Y si no lo hago a tiempo? –Albiore volteó a verla.- Es que no quiero irme de aquí. No quiero estar en el Santuario ni tener otro maestro.

- Eso no pasará. Yo prometí que haría de ti una amazona, y no me rendiré hasta lograrlo.

- ¿En serio?

- Tienes mi palabra de Caballero.

- ¿Aunque a veces me desaparezca de los entrenamientos?

- Tendré que castigarte si vuelves a hacerlo.

- ¿Aunque a veces no logre lo que Usted me pide que haga?

- Lo intentaremos de nuevo si es necesario.

- ¿Y aunque me enoje y le diga que no quiero estar aquí, o que destruya algo que no debo o que…?

- No importa lo que hagas. Para todo habrá una solución… solo espero que no abuses de mi paciencia ¿está claro?

- ¿De verdad cree que podré ser una amazona?

Albiore se levantó, pidiéndole a June que le acompañara.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un muro de piedra que estaba detrás de ellos. Invocando su cosmos, Albiore destruyo una capa de piedra. Tras ella habían permanecido ocultas las armaduras de la Isla.

- Estas son las Armaduras que la Isla Andrómeda resguarda. Al llegar aquí, me pidieron que buscara un grupo de aprendices y les entrenara para que obtuvieran estas armaduras y se convirtieran en Caballeros de Atenea… Sé que tu lugar está aquí, porque entre estas, hay una armadura que ha empezado a reaccionar a tu cosmos.

Le señalo una de las armaduras que estaban en uno de los extremos.

- Esa es la armadura del Camaleón… Llegó aquí hace unos días.

- ¿Llegó?

- La armadura de Cefeo, Andrómeda, Casiopea, Cetus… todas estas que ves aquí, pertenecen a este sitio. Jamás han estado en el Santuario y solo los que entrenan aquí pueden aspirar a ellas. Yo hice mi entrenamiento en otro sito, pero la armadura decidió que yo fuera su nuevo portador. De igual forma, la armadura del Camaleón, que estuvo en el Santuario, vino por si misma a este sitio, a esperar el momento en que su nueva portadora este lista para usarla.

- ¿Eso es cierto? La armadura me eligió, a mí ¿pero por qué lo haría¿Qué tal si no resulto digna de tal honor?

- Ven, vamos a ver el cielo.

De nuevo caminó con ella hasta la orilla.

- Dime ¿qué ves?

- Solo son estrellas.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si, son solo puntos blancos o azules en el cielo. La gente las ve y pide deseos.

- Tal vez. Pero para un guerrero no son solo estrellas. De ellas puede depender su destino, pero para los más fuertes, de ellas depende la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, entre ganar o perder.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible, Maestro?

- Las estrellas no están solas, si observas con atención, ellas se complementan unas con otras, se unen, y forman constelaciones. Grupos de estrellas que nos recuerdan grandes héroes, personas, lugares e incluso objetos. En ellas radica el poder de las armaduras.

- O sea que si Usted pelea, le pide su protección a la constelación de Cefeo.

- Algo así. La armadura no es solo una protección para los golpes, es un ser vivo, que se alimenta de tu cosmos y del poder de las estrellas. Para que esto suceda, la armadura debe primero aceptarte como su portador, y esto solo ocurre si demuestras tu lealtad a Atenea, y a través de la fuerza de tu cosmos.

- Entonces, si la armadura vino a mi, es porque sabe que yo podré con el entrenamiento.

- Hay armaduras que han esperado siglos por un nuevo portador. No todos los aprendices son dignos de integrarse a la Orden, y por desgracia, no todos los que lo hacen merecen permanecer en ella…

- ¿Por qué dice eso, Maestro?

- No importa. No me hagas caso… ¿Ves aquél grupo de estrellas? Esa es la constelación de Cefeo.

- Cefeo era el padre de Andrómeda¿verdad?

- Es correcto. Aquella que está allá es Casiopea…

- La madre de la princesa.

- Y esa otra de más allá, es Andrómeda.

- ¿Y la que está a su lado es Perseo, cierto?

- Y un poco más allá esta Pegaso. Todas ellas son lo que se llama una familia de constelaciones, porque todas están enlazadas por la misma leyenda.

- Entonces por eso todas estas armaduras están en este sitio.

- Si. Y ahora se ha sumado tu armadura.

- La familia creció ¿verdad?

- Podría decirse.

June se puso de pie, mirando al cielo unos momentos más.

- Sé que ya es hora de dormir, pero ¿no podría seguir contándome sobre las constelaciones?

- Podría, pero te desvelarías, y no voy a perdonarte horas de sueño.

- ¡No importa! Le prometo que voy a levantarme ¿si? –dijo suplicando con sus manos..

- Está bien.

Durante un rato más, Albiore le narró cuanto mito y leyenda griego recordaba. La guiaba en la narración mediante las constelaciones, con referencias a la vida real y a la Orden.

- Olvide decirte –comentó haciendo una pausa entre la narración.- En unos días llegará un nuevo aprendiz.

- ¿Alguien más?

- Es un niño que viene de Japón. Aún no sé para qué armadura entrenarlo, aunque algo me dice que será el siguiente portador de Andrómeda.

- ¿Cómo puede saber eso?

- Igual que contigo, Andrómeda ha estado actuando de forma extraña, inquieta.

- Nuestra familia también crecerá entonces –Albiore vio a la niña con ternura.

- Si, June.

- Esa idea me agrada –entonces ella se levantó.- Buenas noches –se alejo con rumbo a su cabaña.

- Buenas noches, hija.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Asi es esto de ser un Maestro de la Orden. Los alumnos sufren sus crisis y dudas, como todos las tenemos, es parte del paquete que aceptaron ¿o no?**

**Esta es una de las escenas por las cuales subi este fic. Me llegó un dia mientras Apolo y yo estabamos en la playa, yo aprendí las constelaciones por él, y ese dia estabamos viendo a Andrómeda. Aparte también estaba bajo la influencia del fic pasado n.n**

**Estoy segura que cualquiera hubiera estado orgulloso de tener un padre como Albiore, y eso es lo que traté de plasmar en estos ultimos dialógos. Quizá June no pronuncio la palabra Padre, pero sé que la dijo con el corazón.**

**El siguiente capítulo -se que dije que eran dos, pero no halle como meterlo en este- es por el día que ayer, 9 de septiembre, el cumpleaños de Shun. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por leer el capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ® **

**No se hace uso de ellos con fines de lucro.**

**N/A: El personaje de Albiore tenía 16 años al inicio de la historia. Vayan sumando los años necesarios.**

**

* * *

****Historia de un padre**

**Parte 3**

**Esta es mi familia**

**Santuario**

**- **Si salieras de ahí, sería más fácil para ambos –dijo Shun por cuarta ocasión.

- ¡No Quiero! –replicó June una vez más.

- Si te lo pido por favor ¿crees que eso cambie algo?

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO ¡QUÉ ACASO HABLO OTRO IDIOMA!

Shun se sentó afuera de la puerta, hastiado ¿por qué las niñas tenían ese comportamiento tan extraño?

No llevaban en el Santuario ni un par de horas, y June ya estaba encerrada en una de las habitaciones del Templo, llorando como podía percibir. Cabe aclarar que Shun apreciaba mucho a su compañera de entrenamiento, pero a veces no podía entender su comportamiento, como en aquel momento.

Estaban ahí porque Albiore fue requerido ante la presencia del Patriarca. Y como al llegar, algunos otros maestros también. Ya pasaba el segundo año de entrenamiento de Shun, y el tercero del de June, cuatro si se toma en cuenta que Albiore empezó a entrenarla a pesar de no tener la aprobación del Santuario. Como eran los únicos aprendices en la Isla, tuvo que llevarlos con él. Pero las cosas no resultaron como debieron ser.

Desde que Shun recordaba, June nunca había tenido problema en usar esa horrible máscara de metal -según la opinión de ella. Albiore le había explicado a ambos lo que significaba para una amazona. Y es que en sus primeros días, June no la llevó puesta, en parte porque Albiore no sabía cómo explicarle ese asunto, y en parte porque aún se oponían a que él la entrenara. Al momento que Shun llegó a Andrómeda, June estaba ya más que acostumbrada a portar la máscara. Así que no encontraba motivo para que llorara de esa forma ni por esa razón…

- June, todas las amazonas usan máscara.

- ¡Ya lo sé!

- Incluso la gente del pueblo a donde nos lleva el Maestro lo sabe.

- ¡No Tienes Que Recordármelo!

- ¿Y entonces tienes que llorar sólo porque esos aprendices dijeron que eras una más?

- ¡ES QUE TU NO LO ENTIENDES! –gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

- ¡Qué es lo que no entiendo!

- Eso justamente –y en ese momento abrió la puerta.- Que digan que eres una más ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Es un término que usan los niños cuando creen que una niña no lograra completar el entrenamiento.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo –dijo Shun, meditando lo que acababa de decirle.

- Esos niños ni siquiera me conocen ¡y ya afirman que no podré ser una amazona! Tu no sabes lo que pasó cuando llegue con el Maestro, el Santuario no quería que yo fuera amazona y no creen en mí –dijo controlando su llanto.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? La gente que me mando aquí tampoco cree que pueda lograrlo.

A pesar de que no podía ver su rostro, Shun percibió que ella le veía con atención.

- Toda la gente con la que vivía me molestaban solo porque me negaba a ser como ellos, a pelear y hacer lo que hacían ¿Pero sabes? Le hice una promesa a mi hermano, por eso no puedo rendirme, ni dejar que lo que otros piensen afecte mi vida.

- Pero…

- Y, el Maestro confía en nosotros ¿no es eso lo más importante?

- Si, supongo.

- Entonces por qué no mejor vienes afuera en lugar de estar ahí encerrada, permitiendo que lo que los otros digan te impida desfrutar el Santuario

- Está bien.

June salió lentamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Shun tomó su mano y ambos se encaminaron a las afueras del Templo, a esperar que Albiore regresara.

Se sentaron en las escalinatas principales…

- ¿Ustedes quienes son? –preguntó una amazona de armadura morada.

- Yo soy Shun, y soy alumno del Maestro Albiore ¿tú quien eres? –respondió inocentemente. June se quedó detrás de él.

- Yo soy Shaina, amazona de la Cobra… Imagino que tu eres June ¿cierto? Eres famosa entre algunos aprendices y maestros, pero –caminando alrededor de ellos- no sé por qué lo dicen. Para ser alumnos del "gran" Albiore se ven demasiado débiles.

Es una pena –o una ventaja- que a esa edad, los niños no sepan lo que es el sarcasmo, puesto que Shaina les dijo esto último con la mayor nota que pudo encontrar.

- Mi maestro dice que las apariencias engañan, y que la hormiga puede tumbar al poderoso elefante –contestó Shun tranquilamente.

- ¡Ah si! –dijo Shaina. En ese momento se le unieron Jamian, Argeti y Moses; y más al fondo, se quedó otro mucho más grande que ellos. Los cuatro aún usaban ropas de aprendiz.

- ¿Estos quienes son, Shaina? –preguntó Jamian.

- Son los bebés de Albiore ¿no son lindos? –respondió ella, burlonamente.

- ¡Nosotros no somos ningunos bebés! –saliendo detrás de Shun, June se puso frente a Shaina.

- ¿Crees que me das miedo?

- ¡Mira eso Cassios! La niña lo defiende –los otros seguían riendo.

- ¡No es tu problema en todo caso! –dijo June.

- Ignóralos June, vámonos –Shun sujeto a June para alejarse, pero Argeti y Moses les cerraron el paso.

- ¿A dónde creen que van?

- En el Santuario tenemos una costumbre, y es la de darles la bienvenida a todos aquellos que nos visitan.

Los cuatro se acercaron más a ellos, Shun jalo a June detrás de él para cubrirla.

- No quiero pelear con Ustedes, no me gusta hacerlo.

- Qué lastima ¡a nosotros si!

En ese momento que Moses iba a lanzar un golpe, una mano lo detuvo. Shaina, Jamian y Argeti se hicieron hacia atrás. Era Albiore quien sujetó a Moses.

- Eso no es muy amable de tu parte –e invocando solo una parte su cosmos, le dio una lección que Moses no olvidaría en los siguientes meses. Pues lo que hizo fue canalizar su cosmos a su puño…

- ¡Me esta quemando!

Pero Albiore no lo soltó en ese momento.

- ¡Shaina! Ayúdenme –rogó Moses, pero todos ellos se hicieron para atrás unos pasos. Fue entonces cuando Albiore lo soltó.

Moses se agarró su mano, y también se hizo hacia atrás.

- Ni siquiera les pediré que se disculpen. Solo espero que hayan aprendido a pelear con alguien que les iguale, y que si no van a terminar con algo, será mejor que no lo inicien.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! –dijo Shaina, con lo que todos se fueron.

Albiore volteó a ver a sus alumnos.

- ¿Están bien?

- Si, Maestro.

- Me alegro. Vengan, ya es hora de irnos.

- ¿No va a preguntarnos qué fue lo que paso? –le dijo June.

- No. Lo vi todo desde el inicio, y estoy muy orgulloso de ambos. Demostraron la diferencia que hay entre Ustedes y ellos, preservando la dignidad que los Caballeros de Atenea deben tener.

- Pero ¿no cree que vayan con sus Maestros y les digan lo que pasó, pero que les mientan, y que luego el Patriarca lo llame a Usted porque está enojado?

- Puede ser. En todo caso eso ya no importa. No regresaremos al Santuario, y no haremos nada de lo que nos ordenen, nunca más. En marcha.

Ambos se miraron extrañados por lo último que dijo, sin entender el por qué de esa decisión. Pero como ordenó, le siguieron a la salida del Santuario.

**Un tiempo después**

De la misma forma que con June, Albiore los había llevado a Abdis Abbeba por el cumpleaños de Shun. Era una forma de darles al año dos días de descanso después de lo largo e intensos que eran algunos días de entrenamiento. Salvo por la máscara que June obligadamente debía portar, se alejaban de las ropas de entrenamiento para lucir como el resto.

De camino a la ciudad, Shun pudo notar que Albiore, sin la armadura, lucía bastante diferente. Quizá era porque al verse como una persona normal, sin la armadura, las huellas del entrenamiento quedaban al descubierto: aparentaba mayor edad entre otras cosas. El entrenamiento para Caballeros los obligaba a madurar más rápido, gastaban sus cuerpos para hacerlos resistentes a las batallas, y en cierto modo, adquirían frialdad y dureza en sus rostros.

Para su suerte, Albiore canalizaba todo esto en su bien, en el entrenamiento que les daba. Pues al final, ellos serían los que continuarían con la tradición de la Orden.

- Ya estamos muy cerca –dijo el joven que los llevaba a la ciudad, el hijo mayor del anciano que se presento como sirviente de Errai.

Si bien esperaba que se divirtieran un poco, no iba a desaprovechar el día totalmente. Entre algunas de los sitios que él mismo había deseado conocer, los llevaría a la Catedral de San Jorge, al mausoleo de Menelik II y la Catedral de la Trinidad. El joven que los acompañaba se había ofrecido a mostrarles a ciudad, y debía admitir, no conocía tan bien la ciudad. Albiore aceptó que los guiara.

En la tarde, estaban afuera de la Catedral de la Trinidad, la iglesia ortodoxa más grande del país.

Un ruido llamó la atención de June. Cerca de donde estaban, una persona, haciendo ruido con un tambor, llamaba la atención de la gente. Anunciaba un espectáculo que se presentaba en el _Markato_

- ¿Qué es ese Mar-Kato, Maestro? –pregunto June.

- La verdad no lo sé –dijo Albiore.

- Es el mercado al aire libre más grande de toda África –explicó el joven.- En el se encuentra de todo, aunque lo mejor son las artesanías. Incluso sin comprar nada es un sitio ideal para visitar.

- ¿Podemos ir? –preguntaron los dos niños.

- No me parece que sea adecuado para ustedes.

. ¡Por favor! Solo queremos ver.

- Le prometo que nos portaremos bien ¿si?

- No me gusta interferir en los asuntos de otros –dijo el joven- pero yo de todas formas tengo que ir, pensaba hacerlo después de llevarlos de regreso. Para mi sería adelantar en mucho mis obligaciones de hoy.

- Por favor maestro ¿si? –pidió una ultima vez Shun.

- Está bien. Iremos. Pero no debes preocuparte por nosotros, ya conozco el camino. Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, nosotros estaremos bien.

- ¡Muchas gracias, maestro!

El Markato se encontraba instalado en lo que antiguamente fue una calle. Al final se había puesto una barda para evitar cualquier incidente con la vialidad, por lo que era mejor decir que aquello era un callejón. Al menos a simple vista no se veía el final. A los costados de los puestos había casas, restaurantes y uno que otro hotel. El acceso era libre, pero había letreros en varios idiomas que les recomendaba a los turistas tener cuidado con los _carteristas._

El día ya estaba por terminar, sería menos de media hora lo que planeaba estar ahí. Para su gusto, era demasiada gente a pesar de ser un espacio grande. Eran tres filas de puestos: dos a los costados y uno en el medio, y cada cinco puestos, había un espacio para ir de lado a lado. Perderse era demasiado fácil.

- No voy a tardarme mucho señor, puedo llevarlos si me espera.

- Se lo agradezco, pero no quisiera molestarlo más.

- No es problema, se lo aseguro. Lo veré aquí en unos veinte minutos ¿le parece?

- De acuerdo. Se lo agradezco.

El joven se separo de ellos, quedando Albiore solo con sus alumnos.

- ¿No podríamos ir a buscar lo que dijo el señor en la Iglesia? –pregunto June.

- Hay demasiada gente June, y no tenemos tiempo. Quizá en otra ocasión.

- ¡Sus hijos son muy lindos! –le dijo una chica de aspecto Europeo.- Pero ¿por qué esta pequeña usa una máscara?

- Lo lamento, pero ellos no son…

- ¡Ay no sea modesto! Estos niños son una dulzura –dijo sin escuchar a Albiore, quien lo que menos esperaba era que alguien le dijera que "sus hijos" eran encantadores.- Aunque Usted se ve algo joven para ser padre ¿son gemelos?

. No señorita, me temo que esta Usted en un error.

Con toda la calma que le fue posible por las circunstancias, Albiore le explicó que ellos no eran sus hijos.

No fue más de un par de minutos que los perdió de vista.

- ¡Oh, ya veo! –dijo ella.- Disculpe Usted entonces.

- No se preocupe, a cualquiera puede pasarle.

- Bien, no le quito más su tiempo. Hasta pronto.

- Buena tarde

Y en ese momento que volteo a verlos. Ambos ya no estaban de donde los había dejado. Volteó a su alrededor, por si estaban cerca…

Pero nada.

- Shun, June.

No, eso NO podía estarle pasando.

- ¡SHUN, JUNE! –les llamó una vez más.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¡Por Atenea!

Sí. Sus alumnos estaban perdidos…

Si alguien ha pasado por esta situación, sabrá entonces que conservar la calma resulta más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Aun para el más experimentado caballero. Pues no es lo mismo perderlos en el medio de una guerra Santa que en un simple mercado.

Y Albiore, debo decirlo, jamás creyó que eso podía pasarle.

Ni siquiera se acordó de que podía usar su cosmos para rastrearlos. El único instinto que reaccionó en ese momento fue el que un par de niños de ocho años estaban perdidos, en el medio de un mar de gente, en una ciudad que ninguno de los dos conocía.

¡Es que cómo era posible que los niños se perdieran así como así!

Y mas aún ¡ESTANDO SUPUESTAMENTE ÉL CUIDANDOLOS!

**BAJO SU PROTECCIÓN**

Solo sabía que tenía que encontrarlos antes de que algo malo les pasara. Serían muy aprendices del Santuario, pero seguían siendo niños.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!

Caminó alrededor de todos los sitios que estaba cerca, no podían haber ido muy lejos. Prestaba atención a todo sonido y cada detalle, debía hallarlos.

Una risa llamó su atención en ese momento. Avanzó unos diez puestos delante de donde estaba, había una pasillo sobre la acera, y ahí, afuera de la entrada a una habitación, estaban Shun y June, ella con un gatito en sus brazos.

- ¡Mire maestro¿Verdad que es lindo? –preguntó June.

Albiore, más que molesto, estaba tranquilo de haberlos encontrado.

Creo que es ese momento se acordó de respirar nuevamente.

- Si June, ahora vengan, es hora de irnos.

Albiore tomó de la mano a ambos. Esa experiencia no le resultó agradable. Y no quería volver a pasar por algo así.

- ¡Sonrían! –escucharon cerca de donde estaban. Había un grupo de turistas, que llevaban la última novedad del momento: una cámara instantánea.

En eso volteó una joven, la misma que había hablado con Albiore.

- ¡Hola! Veo que nos encontramos otra vez.

- Así parece. Aunque ya estábamos a punto de irnos.

- Igual nosotros. Solo que mis primos quisieron tomar unas fotos antes de partir, como recuerdo. ¡HEY! Tengo una idea ¿por qué no deja que le tome una junto a sus alumnos?

- Bueno, no sé. No queremos molestarla.

- No es problema ¿no le gustaría recordar este día?

- ¿Qué es una foto? –preguntó Shun.

- Es como un dibujo de un lugar, una persona o algo, pero más rápido ¿no les gustaría tener una foto con su maestro?

- ¿PODEMOS? –dijeron a coro.

- No quisiera importunarla.

- ¡Tonterías! –dijo ella.- Será rápido. Déjeme hacer esto como una disculpa por la confusión de hace rato ¿de acuerdo?

Aceptando la oferta. Albiore dejó que le regalaran una fotografía de él con sus alumnos, quedando como testigo y único recuerdo palpable de ese día, que con el paso del tiempo, se guardaría en lo profundo de la memoria de los tres.

Dicha fotografía la conservó Albiore. Y sería mucho tiempo después, cuando Shun viajara de regreso a la Isla tras la muerte de este, que la encontró guardada en el fondo de un cajón.

La imagen mostraba a Albiore, hincado en una rodilla, con sus alumnos a cada lado. En una de las esquinas inferiores se veía parte del gatito que ocasionó que June fuera tras él, y por consiguiente Shun la siguiera. Tanto June como Shun acordaron que debía permanecer con él, y la depositaron en la tumba que le pertenecía, en el Santuario. Sitio en el que aún permanece.

**FIN**

**N.F:**

Pues si, este es el último capítulo de la historia. Al menos en lo que había planteado originalmente.

No sé si al resto le ha ocurrido, pero YO SI perdí a mi hermana en un mercado cuando tenía cinco años. Creo que andaba por los 13 años cuando eso me paso ¡no es mi culpa que los niños a esa edad sean tan metiches! El punto es que,creanme, no fue una experiencia agradable. Y si, la encontre en un situación muy parecida a la que Albiore encontro a June ¡auch! _-pellizco por parte del gemelo- _Ok, esta bien, no fui yo, la encontró Apolo ¡pero la hallámos!

El Markato también es un sitio real en Adis Abbeba. Por el contrario, la descripción que yo hice puede estar totalmente equivocada. Trate de hallar imágenes para darme una idea, pero no encontre nada. Tuve que echar mano de mi imaginación y describí un mercado que se encuentra en el estado de México, en Ecatepec. Si a alguien le recordó algun otro sitio, es muy posible, me encanta pasear por los mercados. Son -a mi parecer- los mejores sitios para curiosear.

Mil gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este pequeño fic. Este es el capítulo que debí haber puesto el día 9 de Septiembre, por el cumpleaños de Shun n.n Por cuestiones ajenas no pude hacerlo, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Buenas noticias ¡mi musa ya no sale con Poseidón! Pero eso me preocupa. Creo que por haberlo dejado provoco los temblores que volvieron a sacudir Indonesia... tendré que ir a negociar con él. Y ya fuera de broma, espero que no llegue un Tsunami.

Gracias por sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente fic!


	4. Especial 1

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ® **

**No se hace uso de ellos con fines de lucro.**

**N/A: El personaje de Albiore tenía 16 años al inicio de la historia. Vayan sumando los años necesarios.**

* * *

**Historia de un padre**

**Capitulo extra**

**Mi padre es…**

**Isla Andrómeda**

(Segundo domingo de un tranquilo mes de Junio)

- ¿Qué tal si está planeando un terrible castigo? –pregunto la niña con gran preocupación.

- June, el maestro no es esa clase de persona. Además nos hemos portado bastante bien –dijo Shun empezando a contar con los dedos de sus manos:- hemos acabado todos los ejercicios, vamos al día en nuestras clases, nos acostamos temprano y lavamos nuestros dientes –sonrió con satisfacción.- No tiene motivos para estar enojado… ¡JUNE! –le reprochó al ver la cara que la niña ponía.

- Ya sabes que me cuesta trabajo dormir, además el tiene la culpa, si me dejara caminar por la playa en las noches no tendrìa que hacerlo sin su permiso –respondio con toda la lógica que tenía a esa edad.

Shun hizo una mueca de disgusto y ambos voltearon a ver de nuevo a través de la ventana. Para ser domingo, resultaba extraño que Albiore llevara dentro de su cabaña toda la mañana, y que cuando ellos se levantaron y fueron a pedir instrucciones para ese día, al ver que su maestro no llegaba, el les hubiera respondido que tenían el día libre, y cerrara la puerta sin dar más explicaciones. No era que debiera de darselas, pero llevaba bastante tiempo frente a la mesa, con muchas hojas arrugadas a su alrededor ¿qué era lo que estaba escribiendo?

- Quizá le escriba a su alteza el Patriarca

- Lo dudo, luego de lo que paso la ultima vez no creo que el Maestro haya estado bromeando cuando dijo que no regresaríamos.

- ¿Le escribira a tu hermano? –Shun no pudo evitar poner una cara de terror mezclada con duda y extrema incredulidad.

- ¿Acaso no les he enseñado que es de mala educación espiar a través de las ventanas? –regaño Albiore saliendo de la cabaña y colocàndose detrás de Shun. Al momento ambos niños se levantaron y se alinearon frente a él.- ¿Y bien?

- Lo sentimos Maestro, pero es que estabamos aburridos.

- Si, y estabamos preocupados por Usted. Nunca se queda en su cabaña por la mañanas y menos el domingo ¿está enfermo? –pregunto June afligida.

- No, no estoy enfermo ni pasa nada malo, trato deescribir una carta a mi Padre.

- ¿A su papá?

- ¿De verdad tiene papá? –los dos niños no salìan de su asombro.

- Vengan.

Los dos niños entraron a la cabaña y se sentaron en la cama por indicación de Albiore, este tomo una silla y se sento frente a ellos.

- En la Orden de Atenea, los lazos familiares o de afecto estàn prohibidos, no porque sean algo malo, sino para que no interfieran con su deber ante Atenea. Es por esto que los hermanos, como es tu caso Shun, deben ser separados y entrenados en lugares distintos, y muy lejos uno de otro. Muchos de los caballeros son huérfanos por esto, pero hay casos como el mío, en que el deber ante la diosa es un legado de familia.

- ¿Qué significado legado?-pregunto Shun.

- Un legado es como una herencia, algo que te deja tu familia y que aprendes de tus padres, que a su vez lo aprendieron de sus abuelos, y algún día se lo enseñaras a tus hijos, y ninguno de ellos puede dejar de hacerlo, ya sea por una promesa o un contrato. Yo soy Caballero como lo fue mi padre, mi abuelo, mi bisabuelo y el padre de mi bisabuelo. Ellos juraron defender a la Tierra y a Atenea, y asi lo han hecho cada uno en su momento y a su manera. Mi antepasado peleo en la anterior guerra sagrada, su hijo tuvo que entrenarse solo y mi abuelo ayudo a la reconstrucción de la Orden. Mi padre me dio los primeros pasos en mi entrenamiento y ahora yo sirvo a Atenea.

- Vaya…

- Eso es… impresionante.

- Y hoy les di el día libre porque trato de escribir una carta a mi papá. Hace 14 años que no lo veo y cada día del padre le escribo, como el lo hizo al suyo en su etapa de Maestro de la Orden.

- ¿Dia del padre, qué es eso?

- Es una fiesta que se hace en varios paises del mundo, algunos en fechas distintas, en la que se reconoce y se da gracias a los hombres que nos dieron la vida, nos protegen y nos educan. Hay quienes pueden comprar un regalo, otros lo agradecen con ceremonias, otros con fiestas, yo lo hago mandando una carta para que sepa que estoy bien.

- ¿Pero por qué solo mandar una carta? -pregunto June consternada.- ¿No cree que después de todos estos años su padre debe extrañarlo?

- Sé que lo hace, pero hicimos una promesa y no podemos romperla. Juramos estar al lado de Atenea antes que cualquier otra cosa, sé que mi padre lo entiende,por eso trato de hacer lo mejor todo el tiempo, para que este orgulloso aunque no pueda decirselo en persona. Todo lo que hago es por él, por Atenea, por mi…y ahora por Ustedes.

- ¿Y cuándo es el día del padre?

- La siguiente semana, exactamente el domingo. Por eso debo terminar esta carta el dia de hoy, para poder entregarla antes de que zarpe el barco mañana por la tarde. Luego de retirarse, mi padre regreso a Argentina, con suerte y la carta llegara a su destino ese día…

(Tercer sábado del mes de Junio)

- Pero no tenemos ningun regalo ni nada que darle –replicó June en voz baja.

- El maestro dijo que las cosas materiales no son importantes, lo que vale es la intención con la que regalas algo.

- Si, pero es problema es eso, que no tenemos nada excepto…

Los dos niños se habían escapado de sus dormitorios a mitad de la noche, y estaban reunidos en la playa, tratando de hacer algo para la única persona que parecía de verdad preocuparse por ellos en ese momento.

- ¿Excepto? –inquirió Shun por la frase incompleta de June.

- Esto –en una de sus manos, June traía un pergamino escrito, era una tela que a juzgar por su aspecto era ya muy vieja.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Lo encontre hace tiempo, casi cuando llegue a la Isla, estaba en una de las cabañas del recinto de hombres.

- ¡Vaya! Yo vivo ahí y jamas he ido a alguna otra cabaña que no sea la mia.

- Estaba sola y aburrida cuando me trajeron –dijo a modo de defensa.-Tenía que entretenerme en algo.

- Tiene algo escrito pero… -Shun se acercó más al pergamino.- No alcanzo a ver bien que es lo que dice, y aparte creo que esta en otra lengua, y no sé que diga.

- Créeme, le gustara –dijo June levantàndose de la arena.- Lo he leido mil veces, y es lo más indicado.

- De acuerdo, entonces ¿mañana?

- Si, y más te vale no quedarte dormido –los dos rieron de camino a sus recintos, y se separaron al llegar a los limites permitidos, cada uno yendose a su cabaña.

(Tercer domingo del mes de Junio)

Como siempre y a las seis en punto, Albiore desperto más por costumbre que por obligación. Habìa soñado con su padre, quizà por casualidad del día que era o quizá por otra razón. Y aunque en verdad había pasado muy poco tiempo a su lado, y que en verdad los recuerdos que tenía de él eran vagos, le quería no solo por haberle dado la vida, sino por haberle dado lo más importante: una razón para vivir.

Al levantarse de su cama vio algo sobre la mesa. Se acercó para ver, llevandose la sorpresa más grande de su vida. En ese pedazo de tela, viejo, maltratado y casi borroso, estaban las palabras que habían marcado su vida desde los cinco años:

"_Haz el bien sin temer el sacrificio, el hombre ha de luchar sereno y fuerte, y halla a quien odia la maldad y el vicio…"_

Hacía años que no escuchaba esas palabras, y recuerdos perdidos resurgieron en su mente mientras seguía leyendo:

"_Si eres pobre, confórmate y sé bueno, si eres rico, protege al desgraciado. Guarda tu honor para vivir honrado. Ama la libertad. Libre es el hombre y su juez más severo es la conciencia."_

En ese momento, June y Shun abrieron con mucho cuidado y muy despacio la puerta. Y ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver por primera vez a su Maestro con los ojos nublados. Lo que Albiore tenía en sus manos era el juramento que hizo el día que se convirtió en Caballero de Atenea, aquel que debió aprender a los cinco años cuando fue aceptado como aprendíz de la Orden, y que el padre de su bisabuelo escribiera minutos antes de caer muerto por un ataque de los espectros de Hades.

- "Enseñarás a volar pero no volarán tu vuelo. Enseñarás a soñar pero no soñarán tu sueño. Enseñarás a vivir pero no vivirán tu vida. Y sin embargo…en cada vuelo, en cada vida, en cada sueño, perdurará siempre la huella del camino enseñado" –repitió en voz alta.

- ¿Eso que significa, Maestro? –pregunto June ante esas palabras que le sonaban bastante familiares.

- Shun, June ¿Ustedes encontraron esto?

- Si –respondio la ùltima.- Lo halle en un baúl viejo que estaba en una de las cabañas más dañadas y que no se usa.

- ¿Maestro, esta bien?

- ¿Estás enojado con nosotros?

- Claro que no –al decir eso, nuevamente puso el pergamino en la mesa y se acercó a sus alumnos.- Al contrario, me acaban de dar el mejor regalo que jamás puede pedir –y al ver sus caras de duda, explico-: esto que Ustedes trajeron, lo escribio mi antepasado del que les hable, el primero de mi familia en proteger a Atenea, es un juramento que ha pasado de generación en generación al integrarnos a la Orden, y es la promesa que hacemos al convertirnos en Maestros.

- Pero si estaba aquí en la Isla… –dijo June tratando de entender.

- Posiblemente lo trajo su bisabuelo –agregó Shun.

- Quizá trajo a su padre a descansar en el sitio que fue el màs importante para él.

- Entonces ¿ya sabes lo que esto significa? –pregunto emocionada June.

- No June, ¿què es?

- Significa que si Shun llego porque la armadura de Andrómeda lo llamo, si yo llegue porque la Isla me llamo a mí, y tu estás aquí porque fue el hogar de tu familia, entonces, ¡nosotros estabamos destinados a ser una familia!

Y quizá fue por eso, una vez llegada la paz a la Orden de Atenea, que la armadura de Cefeo fue retirada de la elíptica plateada, siendo reservada para usarse únicamente por el siguiente miembro de una familia que se vio unida por un juramento aprendido del que sin duda fue,desde el primer momento, el Caballero más leal a la orden de Atenea.

**Fin.**

**N/F:**

**¡Hola! Si, como habrán notado, este capítulo se me ocurrio con motivo del día del Padre, pero ayer la maquina estaba en mi contra y no me dejo subir NADA a la red, lo lamento en verdad, pero igual espero que les guste. A mi la verdad me encantó escribirlo y me tomo solo 20 minutos redactarlo, creo que tuve un momento fugaz de inspiración n_n**

**El juramento de Albiore se compone de un fragmento del poema de Juan de Dios Peza titulado Mi padre, y de otro de la Madre Teresa de Calcuta. Y efectivamente, en México, Argentina, Etiopía y Japón, el día del padre es el tercer domingo de junio, se los digo porque investigue antes de, no fuera a ser que hubiera cometido algún sacrilegio o algo por el estilo.**

**E insisto ¡Albiore es el mejor!**

**Gracias por leer!!**


End file.
